The Upper Hand
by Stephycats7785
Summary: Chloe is fed up with Emmet Cullen! He never takes anything seriously and he is always following her around. So she decides to confront him. Who will win this argument? The spunky reporter or the Vegitarian vampire?


**Title: The upper hand**

**Pairing: Chloe/Emmet**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Smallville. I wish I did, but I do not, so I write fanfiction to make up for it.**

**Summary: Chloe is fed up with Emmet Cullen! He never takes anything seriously and he is always following her around. So she decides to confront him. Who will win this argument? The spunky reporter or the Vegitarian vampire?**

**AN: Shadowglove inspired this story. She wrote a Jake/Edward story that took place in Smallville and it got me to thinking about Emmet and Chloe. I mean really I think that they would make an interesting pair! So that's why I wrote this one-shot. It's nothing amazing, but I think its ok. Its basically a drabble. Hope you like it and please R&R like always!**

**AN2: Takes place after the first book in the Twilight saga. Bella died at the hands of James. Takes place sometime after the fifth 7****th**** season in Smallville. It's not really specific. I also changed Chloe's meteor ability.**

Chloe's POV:

I was going to kill him! Ok I probably wouldn't kill him because it was almost impossible to kill a vampire, but still I was going to do something. I didn't know what yet, but it would be something horrible. Maybe I would enlist Rosalie's help. She loved to torment Emmet so I bet she could come up with some great ways to get back at him.

Emmet Cullen is the most annoying creature on the face of this earth! I swear that his one goal in life is to constantly annoy me. Honestly, you would think that for a guy who is going to live forever that he would have something better to do with his time. Then again it is _Emmet Cullen _I'm talking about.

I will admit that before the Cullens came to Smallville my life was pretty dull. I know that you would think my bestfriend being an alien from another planet would make life interesting, it didn't. After defeating Brainiac life became kind of boring. Clark and Lana were over for good this time. Lana had moved back to Paris and was trying her hand at becoming an actress. I had no doubt that Lana would sucseed. She had plenty of practice over the years. She could squirt out fake tears whenever she needed to. The fact that she looked like a supermodel wouldn't hurt her career either.

Lex Luthor had apparently turned over a new leaf. I didn't believe that for a second, but apparently Clark did. I guess the fact that Lex was dating Kara may have something to do with it. Lex now knew the truth about Clark. I didn't trust Lex, he could lie and fool Clark, but he couldn't fool me. It was just a matter of time before he showed his true colors again. I just hope that when it happened that Clark wouldn't be hurt.

This may come to a shock to all of you, but Lois and Clark are dating. I know what a shock right? I mean who ever would have thought that would happen? Oh right me! I had known all along that they would get together. It was totally obvious. But I'm not jealous I'm not. I mean it shouldn't bother me that everyone I know is happy in love right?

But like I was saying, life was boring before the Cullens moved here. There was no longer a threat from Lex, yet. No alien super computer, no Zod, not even a rogue Phantom or meteor freaks. Life was boring. I hated boring. I needed something to keep me excited, to make life interesting. Luckily the Cullens moved here.

I was intrigued when I first layed eyes on the strange family with pale skin and golden eyes. I had known right away that they weren't human. That didn't bother me, I was exactly human either. Just because I was different didn't mean I was a bad person. I was willing to give the Cullens the benefit of doubt until they gave me reason to not trust them. I hadn't been sure what they were, but I had been determined to find out. Everyone knows that when I set my mind to something, nothing can stop me. It had taken me less than a week to find out the truth about the Cullens. They were vampires. Vegitarian vampires if you can believe it. They don't eat people. And here I thought that was what made a vampire a vampire. Apparently I was wrong.

They had been catious at first. They didn't like an outsider knowing there secret. When they realized that the town's people weren't chasing them down with flaming torches I think they knew they could trust me. I hadn't told a soul, not even Clark. I was a little surprised he hadn't figured it out yet, but Clark wasn't always the brightest crayon in the box.

I loved the Cullens. They were like family to me. I got along with all of them except for Emmet. I don't know what it is about him, but he just rubs me the wrong way. Everyone else I adore. I think it surprised everyone that the one I was closest to was Jasper. I know it shocked me to at first aswell. I mean Jasper is the quiet one. The reserved one that didn't get close to people.

It was weird how we became friends. I had been hanging out at their house almost every day for a month. That day when I showed up though, Jasper was the only one home. It had been a bad day for me. I hadn't planned on going to the Cullens because I knew most of them were out hunting. Yet I had to go somewhere. I didn't feel safe anywhere else.

Clark was out of town with Lois, and I had been working on a story for the Planet. Usually when I got threats on my life it didn't bother me, but I had gotten a letter from a reader who didn't like how I wrote about her family in a story. Her family was highly involved in crime around Edge City. Her letter told me in detail, what she was going to do to me if I continued to write what she called 'lies' about her family. I was shaken up to say the least. I hadn't felt safe going home.

Jasper had felt my fear and anxiety right away. He had sat with me and listened to me as I talked about the events of that day. He used his ability to control emotions to help me relax. As we talked, we realized we had a lot in common. We had talked all threw the afternoon and most of the night. We have been friends ever since then. We often hung out when the others were hunting.

The other ones I am close to are Alice who happens to be Jasper's wife, Rosalie, and her mate Edward. It's a complicated story of how Edward and Rosalie got together. I'll give you the short version. Rosalie had origonally been married to Emmet. Edward had been involved with a human named Isabella Swan. Well Bella had been murdered by a tracker vampire named James who had become obsessed with her. Edward had been devestated; eventually he got over it with the help of Rosalie. Rosalie had always loved Edward, and he realized he loved her. So simple explanation is Rosalie and Edward realized their love for eachother, Emmet and Rose parted on good terms, and now they were one big happy family.

I sighed and stepped out of my car, it was now or never and Alice and Edward would know I was here. If I forgot to mention it earlier Edward could read minds and Alice could see the future. I would say something like I bet she saw me coming a mile away, but it sounded corny and really retarded.

I took a deep breath and walked with purpose to their front door. I was glad that Esme and Carlisle were gone on a second honeymoon. They were really nice people, err vampires and they didn't need to hear me bitch out their son. Honestly he deserved it though I swear.

I knocked on the door and Edward answered, he was smirking."He's upstairs, don't be to hard on him Chlo, he did have your best interest at heart." I raised my eyebrow at him and he held his hands up in mock surrender. "Ok ok, do what you must, but don't kill him, or if you do don't get blood on the carpet, Alice and Esme will have a fit."

"You're the mind-reader Eddie." He cringed at my nickname for him. "You know what the dumbass did, you should be happy that I haven't killed him sooner."

"Your right ofcourse." Edward said as he closed the door. "He really did do it for you though Chloe."

I scoffed and walked past him into the livingroom. I had to cross that room before I reached the stairs. I walked with determination; nothing would stop me from reaching my goal. I almost bumped into Alice when she appeared in front of me.

"Chloe!" She hugged me and was bouncing on the sole of her feet. She was just a bucket full of engery. I had a theory that she had been on a sugar high when she was turned and that's why she was always so hyper. "I'm so happy, I knew this would happen!"

I shook my head at her. "You knew Emmet was going to be a dumbass and ruin my life once again?" I asked her calmly. I knew it wasn't what she was talking about.

"No no! Well I did know that, but I mean I knew you would eventually become a part of the family. I told Emmet but he didn't believe me. He really should have learnt by now not to bet against Alice Cullen."

I sighed and shook my head. Alice had this bizarre crazy theory that Emmet and I would end up together. Personally I thought she was delusional. I heard Edward chuckle behind me and knew he heard me. I walked past Alice who was now sitting in Jasper's lap. He smiled at me knowingly. I scowled; even he wasn't on my side, what a bunch of traitors! They all wanted me to end up with Emmet.

I saw Rosalie descend the stairs and heard her murmur as we passed eachother. "Good luck trying to yell at him, he's absorbed in his video games."

I just grinned at her. That was perfect. All of the Cullens knew about my meteor ability. At first it had been the ability to heal people and bring them back from the dead, but when Brianiac had attacked me, it mutated somehow and now I could control any electronical device. Or I could send an electronic pulse out which would destroy any piece of equietment in its reach. Emmet could say goodbye to his precious X-box 360.

I didn't bother knocking before I entered his room. I just kicked to door open for dramatic effect. It didn't work; he was still involved in his stupid game. Really how complicated could it be to press a button and kill the enemy on the screen? Wasn't real life violent enough? Did he have to burn away what brain cells he had left by playing video games 24/7?

"Emmet is there anything you want to tell me?" I would ask nicely only once. If he didn't answer or his answer wasn't acceptable, I would get bitchy on his ass.

He didn't even look up from the game."Um, red shoes shouldn't be worn after Labor Day?" He said cheekily. I looked down at my red sneakers, had he just insulted my fashion taste? And how the hell could he even see my shoes? He wasn't looking me, oh right the vampire thing.

I walked over to the video game console and placed my hand on top of the device. "Wrong asnwer smartass." I replied before a jet of blue shot from my hand and with a crackling sound the TV and X-box were fried and smoke seeped from the top.

Emmet threw down his controller and turned to growl at me. "Damnit Chloe! That was the third one you fried this month! At the rate you're destroying them, I should buy stock in the company."

"Well if you didn't insist on making my life hell I wouldn't fry them!" I snapped at him, my hands on my waist. I didn't even flinch when he walked over to me, and towered above me. He would not intimidate me. I may be really short compared to him, (Who wasn't?) but I would not let his size scare me. I didn't care if he could crush me under his boot; I wouldn't cower before him like everyone else. Chloe Sullivan didn't cower from anything.

"And how did I ruin your life this time?" He snapped at me, narrowing his eyes.

"You told Viktor Stone that I was a lesbian!" I yelled at him. "You knew I was interested in him, you knew and yet you proceed to tell him I am a lesbian when I'm not!" I poked him in the chest. "And when I tried to tell him I wasn't he didn't believe me! He thought I was ashamed of it or something. And now I get dozens of emails from him with links to lesbian chatrooms or something similar! Now there is nothing wrong with being lesbian, go gay pride, but I AM NOT A LESBIAN!" I winced when I poked his chest a little to hard. Ow, stupid hard vampires skin.

"Dude, you destroyed my X-box for that? What's the big deal, I did you a favor. That guy is a total looser." He turned around and went to look at his now destroyed video game console. "Aww man, I just bought this too!"

I was filled with anger and I looked around for something to throw at him. I grabbed the first thing I could find it happened to be a lamp. I threw it as hard as I could at his back. The lamp shattered into a million pieces but it didn't faze him one bit. He didn't even turn around and that just pissed me off even more.

I looked around for something else to throw but got a better idea when I saw a pile of his dirty magazines lying on his desk. I smirked darkly before I grabbed the first one and started to rip the pictures out and then tear them to pieces. I grinned in satisfaction when Emmet turned to look at me in horror. He rushed over and tried to pry them from my hands.

"What are you doing?" He shrieked in outrage still trying to pry the magazine from my grip without hurting me. He looked down at the torn up pieces. "My girls! You killed my girls you monster! What did they ever do to you?"

I could hear Jasper and Edward downstairs laughing. I had to laugh to it was pretty funny. Emmet had managed to get the magazine from me and now was trying in vain to put the torn pieces back together. Finally he gave up and threw the pieces in the trash. He stood up and walked over to me. I had to fight my instincts to run. "You deserved it!" I said defending myself.

He looked at me darkly. "What the hell is your problem blondie? I did you a favor, that guy wasn't good enough for you. One month of dating and you would have been bored out of your mind. Someone has to look out for you; you don't look after yourself. I mean you go looking for trouble. I'm surprised your not dead yet."

"Oh go get eaten by a bear!" I screamed at him. Who was he to judge me?

"Been there and done that sweety." He said mockingly. I growled at him but it lacked the menacing tone I wanted.

I know I should be touched by his concern but it only made me angrier. "You just don't get it Emmet McCarty Cullen! I don't need you to look after me. I've been doing for years. Clark is bad enough, I don't need another over protective man in my life."

I hadn't realized that I was backed against the desk until he leaned over me and I was practically lying on the desk under me. "Don't compare me to Kent." He growled at me and I was struck by how fucking scary he actually was. But gosh damned if he wasn't sexy as hell. No, bad Chloe, don't think like that! You cannot like Emmet I chastised myself.

"Why not? Your both over protective, your both look like you eat your wheaties everyday, you both are stubborn, you both underestimate me, you both don't realize I'm a girl, you both-" I was cut off when his lips pressed to mine. Ok I hadn't expected that. I was to shocked to move. Emmet Cullen was kissing me. Why? Maybe just to shut me up.

He pulled back and I blinked. I was glad when he spoke because I didn't know what to think, let alone what to say. "I'm nothing like Clark Kent. That guy is stupid. He was around your for _years _and yet he acted like you weren't a girl. He didn't see you the way I see you." I didn't get a chance to reply because he kissed me again and this time I kissed him back.

We didn't even stop when Alice entered the room, but I did laugh when I heard her say. "Emmet, just thought I would warn you, your going to go threw a lot of X-boxes, and your going to buy stock in the company."

Emmet pulled back to grin at me. "Damnit, I _like _my video games." He shrugs before picking me up in his arms. "You should feel lucky that I like you better."

THE END!


End file.
